


Don't Let Me Go （西西里美丽传说AU，PWP一发完）

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 文中角色都已成年ABO双性5高泥有原创男性角色是5原配，存在感很低，随意代入，代入自己也行（。
Relationships: 25 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Don't Let Me Go （西西里美丽传说AU，PWP一发完）

姚琛的丈夫回来了。

何洛洛一下午心神不宁，最后干脆翘了两节课，踩着自己的自行车往那个地方赶，恨不能飞起来。

唉，姚琛。漂亮得与这小镇格格不入的姚琛，温柔得让人不敢与他大声说话的姚琛，总是让人心疼不想让他受伤害的姚琛。

姚琛一来到这个小镇，就成为了镇上所有人的焦点：Alpha神魂颠倒，Omega嫉恨不平。那么多人向他献殷情，盼着能受到这位神秘美人的青睐，好进入他的卧房，亲一亲他浓密的睫毛，尝一尝他娇嫩的樱唇，搂一搂他纤细的腰肢。他就像一颗堪堪成熟的果实，让人满口生津。何洛洛不是例外，但他从未想过姚琛会分多少注意力给他这个稚嫩的学生仔。

但是有一天，奇迹发生了。

那天放学何洛洛照常在姚琛住的房子对面的一棵大树下坐着做作业。一方面，他偶然发现会有无聊的Omega上门找姚琛麻烦，于是便决定尽可能呆在姚琛家门口，看到就报警（那几个警察可喜欢姚琛了，何洛洛咬牙）。另一方面，每天能偶尔从没有拉上窗帘的窗户里瞥到姚琛一闪而过的身影，何洛洛已经很满足了。

“没事，有我在。”他看着姚琛款款走进家门的背影，在心里默念。

“你好，你叫什么名字？”

何洛洛茫然地抬起头，看到那个朝思暮想的身影正趴在一楼的窗缘上，笑着冲他喊，午后的阳光斑驳撒在他的脸上，让他眼角的那颗泪痣仿佛都在发光。

何洛洛觉得自己在做梦。

何洛洛肯定自己的脸已经着火了。

那是姚琛第一次跟他讲话。之后与姚琛相处的每一秒钟都深深印刻在何洛洛的大脑内，第一次去姚琛家，第一次姚琛帮他看作业，第一次牵到姚琛的手，还有第一次进入姚琛的卧房……

“别怕，我知道你想要…”姚琛湿润的细长双眼温顺地看着他，执着何洛洛的手绕到身后贴上他的后腰。

何洛洛头晕目眩，下意识地收紧了手指。天啊天啊天啊天啊，稍微往下一点，就是柔软、有弹性的…姚琛的屁股……

“你和别的那些男人不同…他们只想...” 姚琛还在他耳边低声诉说，语气娇嗔可爱，又矛盾地羞窘得说不完整。何洛洛半边身子都酥了。“洛洛...你喜欢我吗？”

何洛洛喉咙冒火，一个字也说不出，只是拼命地点头。

姚琛轻笑，“你可以摸我、亲我…哪里都行。”

何洛洛觉得自己好像喝多了，虽然他还从来没喝过酒。他另一只手随着姚琛的指引来到了对方裤腰边缘，探了进去，指尖触摸到一片柔软的潮湿…

姚琛整个人都好柔软，还香香的，何洛洛完全陷了进去…

什么都能给你，他模模糊糊地想。

是姚琛让他从男孩变成男人，用他美好的身体教会他那难以言说的快乐。初尝禁果后的男孩根本控制不住自己的欲望，而姚琛对他也很纵容。无数个放学的傍晚，何洛洛从后窗爬进姚琛的家，直接扑上那让他无法自拔的人儿，让他可爱的小嘴发出嗯嗯啊啊的浪吟。

何洛洛以为自己在天堂，并且会一直持续下去。

但是如今…他加大力气更快地踩着单车，可怜的家伙发出吱吱呀呀的哀鸣。

他气喘吁吁地推开姚琛家的门，一眼便看到客厅里姚琛低着头坐在沙发上，一边站着一个高大的Alpha，正朝着姚琛伸出手，似乎正想说些什么。

两个人都转头看向何洛洛。

“请问你是——”

“你没资格！”事后何洛洛打死也想不出自己哪儿来的一股勇气，劈头盖脸地冲男人吼，“姚琛被那些恶心的Alpha骚扰的时候你在哪儿！？姚琛被那些恶毒的Omega欺负的时候你在哪儿！？姚琛忘记吃饭饿得快晕过去时你在哪儿！？我不管你是谁但我是绝不会放弃姚琛的！”

姚琛精致狭长的双眼睁圆，定定地看着他好像第一次认识何洛洛。他的微笑伴着叹息，“这位就是何洛洛。洛洛，这是我的，先生。”

莫名的勇气花完，何洛洛浑身发抖，跟个泄了气的皮球般蔫了。

“你，你好…”

“你好。”男人怔怔地冲他点点头后又将注意力转回沙发上的人，“姚姚，就像我说的，你知道我没法半路抛下他们…”

他的眼睛里有眷恋和痛苦。何洛洛从他的脸上看得出，他此刻无比想要将姚琛揽进怀里，好好的吻遍他全身上下。之后他会了解到，姚琛的丈夫是战争英雄，在服役期满后仍留在了前线，因为他不能抛下他的战友们。 

“洛洛说的没错。”姚琛突然打断他，平静地说，“我不怪你，但我也不会…为了你离开他。”

皮球瞬间又充满气，感觉快爆了。

“他到底是谁？”Alpha难以置信地看着何洛洛问道。

“我是姚琛的男人！” 

对方上下扫视了眼前这个男孩，他的眼神很明显，意思就是你毛还没褪干净，你说真的？

“洛洛，过来。”这时姚琛柔柔地开口。

何洛洛彷佛接受神的召唤，脚底发虚地走到他面前，默默地跪到他双腿之间，顺从地跟着姚琛的双手将脸埋进他的胸口，抬起胳膊环住他的腰。

“我是爱你的，我会一直爱你，不用怀疑这点…但我不会扔下洛洛这几年对我的照顾，跟你生活，好像什么事都没发生过…” 

何洛洛什么也看不到，但他可以想像那个Alpha此刻复杂的神情，悔恨、困惑、愤怒、悲伤、嫉妒、向往、爱恋、妥协……

“你…你喜欢他？”男人哑声问道，已经接受了这个现实。

面对姚琛，谁不会妥协呢？为了让他快乐，什么东西是不可以牺牲的呢？

姚琛没回答，只是在何洛洛的头顶落下一个吻。

何洛洛控制不住一声小狗般的呜咽。

+++++++

何洛洛并不很介意另一个Alpha的存在，毕竟他一直都知道姚琛有一个感情甚笃的丈夫，至少目前为止，他对这样的状态很满意。

现在的情况已经好过他曾经最狂野的梦。 

但这不代表年轻的Alpha不会介意在那件事上，自己太过年轻经验不足的劣势（与那位较年长的Alpha相比）。

何洛洛曾在一次欢爱后鼓着脸问姚琛，会不会觉得自己横冲直撞地，像个小孩子。

姚琛愣了一下，温柔地笑着摸了摸他的脸，“不会啊，洛洛已经是个男人了。”他想了想，红了脸，瞥向一边，说，“我很喜欢…洛洛的热情。”

“让我觉得：洛洛真的是很喜欢我啊。”

“本来就是！” 何洛洛也脸红了，但依然坚定地表忠心。

姚琛觉得他在这方面的竞争心理很可爱，何洛洛就更不会去掩饰了。

他放学比姚琛的丈夫收工早， 分外珍惜这段能独占姚琛的时间，书包一丢就把在沙发上翻着杂志的姚琛扑倒了。

男人回家看到的就是这样的场景：何洛洛裤子都没脱干净，只是解了个裤裆，把姚琛仰面压在沙发上，精瘦的腰胯在姚琛大开的双腿间耸动，可以看到姚琛肉感的大腿内侧泛着红色，湿淋淋的，紧实的肉被男孩的大力撞击顶得一颤一颤，看得人心奇痒无比。客厅里除了喘息淫叫，就是响亮的水声。

精力无限的年轻人显然已经干红了眼，克制不住地低头在姚琛的乳头上又舔又咬，因为动情而涨得又红又大的乳头在他眼前晃来晃去，激得他发狠地咬进嘴里，像饿急了的狗崽一样猛吸。

“哎呀！…呜…疼…洛洛…要破了…唔，啊，啊……”姚琛哀哀哭叫着，却挺胸往男孩嘴里送。

何洛洛像没听见般埋头苦干。

“他说疼你没听见吗？”男人哑声道，语气里带着责怪。

这就是眼下的状况中堪称最美妙的一点：这是姚琛对年长Alpha的惩罚，目前的他，只有观看的资格。

何洛洛没马上理他，只是抱着姚琛转了个身，又把姚琛翻了个面，让他面对着男人坐在自己怀里，毫不掩饰地炫耀。

“我已经很熟悉他的身体了…”他气息不稳地说，两只手绕到前面一遍一个握住姚琛鼓胀的胸脯揉搓，“姐姐就喜欢被这样弄，对不对？”他在姚琛耳边刻意狎亵地问，有种赌气加示威的意味。

他真是学坏了。

“对，对…再，再用力点嘛…呀…啊啊啊啊…”

看到姚琛晕头转向满脸通红地急促哀叫，一副就快要不行的样子，何洛洛胯部一阵短促猛烈地戳刺，接着猛的往上一顶，两只手捏住他的乳头使劲儿掐。

只见姚琛两眼上翻，被咬得嫣红的小嘴张大，发出微弱的尖叫，平坦的小腹不受控制地一挺一挺抽搐着，一股又一股甜蜜的汁液从姚琛被干得红肿的小穴里喷了出来。他在何洛洛怀里达到了Omega高潮。

一轮潮吹结束了的姚琛身体松懈下来，倒在何洛洛怀里细细地抽泣着，很快被何洛洛的吻堵住了嘴。

男孩得意地看了看站着的男人，后者已经被眼前场景刺激得满头大汗直喘粗气。

何洛洛很快将注意力又转回怀中的Omega身上，贪恋地抚摸着他汗湿滑腻的身体，接着两根手指毫无阻碍地插进了姚琛双腿间湿淋淋的小洞。

好容易被放开嘴的姚琛微微弹动，轻轻地嘤咛了一声。

“我了解他的身体，一次高潮是不能满足姐姐的……”

话音刚落，他便疯狂地抽动起那两根手指，微微勾起的手指高频率地摩擦着姚琛里面最要命的那个点。

姚琛像被电击了般扭动起身体，何洛洛几乎抱不住他了。他艰难地又哭又喘“不行”“要死了”，样子又惹人怜爱又激发兽欲。

不出一分钟，姚琛弹润的屁股便一耸一耸地又喷出了好多淫汁，随着年轻Alpha不停抽送的手指溅得到处都是。 

何洛洛稍稍停了一会儿，就又动起了手指。

如果是几个月前的何洛洛，此刻必定已经看呆了：还要来？？姚琛吃得消吗？

但他已经不是从前那个何洛洛了。

Omega的穴口红肿得微微鼓起来，浸润着爱液，让人想含进嘴里，让何洛洛咽了口口水。在被年轻Alpha的性器再一次顶进去之前，姚琛又被指奸得潮吹了一次。 

“大, 太大了…呜…太深…啊，啊，啊…那里…顶到了…” 

“舒服吗？喜欢吗？”何洛洛咬着他的耳垂。

“舒，舒服…舒服死了… …好满…要融化了…呀……” 

姚琛仿佛已经被干得失了魂，两眼对不上焦地半躺在何洛洛怀里，全身上下香汗淋漓像刚从水里捞上来一样。一旁男人的喘气声已离他们远去。

何洛洛着迷的视线在他被撑开的穴口和欲仙欲死的美丽脸庞间转，两只手也不甘示弱地画着圈揉弄他发红的胸脯，时不时亲吻任何他能吻到的皮肤，而姚琛也在恍惚中回以他朦胧甜美的吻。

小镇的夏天，还很漫长。

END


End file.
